lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sael'vin Winterdew
' Sael'vin Winterdew' is the child of Enedon Winterdew, and Erhara two Sindari Elves born of Ulthuan as members of the Winterdew Family leading to him being a member of the Winterdew Family. Sael'vin Winterdew has two siblings in the form of Hammon, and Syndel Winterdew of which Hammon is a prominent member of the Druids of High Forest where he also stands as the Lord of the Winterdew family, while his sister Syndel would be seperated from the Sindari Elven forces during the exodus of the Sindar Elves and made her home within the Realm of Zelhinir where she has built a family. Sael'vin Winterdew is a level three Magi of whom is a member of the Nature School of Magi marking himself as a Druid. Hammon Winterdew, and his twin brother Sael'vin Winterdew were born in the Ulthuan capital of Lothern where he and his family were forced to leave early in his life as the divide between the Sindari Elves and High Elves begin to grow into open conflict. Hammon Winterdew would depart Ulthuan with his brother Sael'vin Winterdew for Europe during the Sindari Exodus and this would lead the two brothers to eventually land in High Forest alongside Malfurion Stormrage. History Early History Hammon Winterdew, and his twin brother Sael'vin Winterdew were born in the Ulthuan capital of Lothern where he and his family were forced to leave early in his life as the divide between the Sindari Elves and High Elves begin to grow into open conflict. Hammon Winterdew would depart Ulthuan with his brother Sael'vin Winterdew for Europe during the Sindari Exodus and this would lead the two brothers to eventually land in High Forest alongside Malfurion Stormrage. Founding of the Kingdom of Lothlorian As Malfurion Stormrage started the exodus of the Sindar Elves the second most powerful Sindar Elf in Laera Sunstrider took his followers and went as well. During the crossing he used Magi to make sure that certain ships were delayed quite heavily. In this way the ships of his followers as well as several other Sindar Elves that he wanted did not arrive in France until nearly two months later. As time wore on the Elves on board became horrified that they would never arrive, and that some great evil was delaying them, but each day Laera Sunstrider used his charisma to control more and more of the Elves. By this point Laera Sunstrider spread word to his supporters amongst Malfurion that the ships had crashed into rocks leaving the fleet of Laera dead or lost in the waters. Malfurion with great sadness would leave behind volunteers of whom took the form of Laera supporters to wait for the stragglers but he took the rest of the Sindar Elves with him to High Forest. When the second wave finally did arrive in France and did not find Malfurion waiting for them those who were not among the devout followers of Laera were scared, and open to manipulation. Laera used this moment to rally the second wave of Sindar Elves of which there were many of his personal followers, and brought them to the forest of Lothlorian which was the forest scouted by Sylvanus during the War of Vengeance, and of which she had advised him of. When the Elves arrived in Athel Loren they were guided throughout by Sylvanas who had intimate knowledge of the forest. In this way the large group of Sindar Elves was able to dramatically eliminate the local Trolloc without much difficulty. With the forest clear Sylvanus lead Laera to the island that she had seen, and been told by Illidan was a source of great power, but when they arrived there Laera discovered that they had been tricked by Illidan and that there was nothing special about the island. As he prepared to give up on this spot out of the water appeared Illidan Stormrage. Illidan begged to speak to Laera priveatly and when he agreed the two discussed how Illidan had absorbed the Skull of Maethor thanks to the efforts of his children and for this he wished to meand the differences between the two by helping to craft a massive devise which would be able to harnass a massive amount of Magi, and become the culmination of everything that Laera had ever dreamed of. Laera was skeptical at best but told Illidan that he had one year to complete the devise, and if he succeded then all would be forgiven but if he failed then he would hunt him down and kill him. Following this Illidan travelled to the Island of Quel`Dalas as the Elves had come to call it, and begin constructing the Sunwell. While working on this he was watched over by Laera`s trusted daughter Maen`Tryden Sunstrider who was a youthful but still gifted Magi. As the sunwell was being constructed the Elves obviously could not sit idle so they were joined together and begin constructing the city of Silvermoon. Founding of Silvermoon Silvermoon was constructed over the course of the year that Illidan was constructing the Sunwell, and during this time the Sindar Elves who were heavy in number constructed a city that could home the entire group of them meaning that the well over 400,000 Elves at the time needed to live there. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient Ulthuani empire and interwoven with the natural topography of the landscape. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a center for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the Sindar Elves of Athel Loren. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Council of Silvermoon"), the ruling body of the Sindar elves was also based here within the Court of the Sun. Nearly a year after starting the construction and nearing completion the entire society of Athel Loren stopped as Illidan returned to the main island accompanied still by Maen`Tryden. Betrayal Illidan would come shore with Maen`Tryden still at his side but she was now clearly quite pregnant, and this caused great anger from Laera Sunstrider of whom had planned her marriage to nobles loyal to him and this put a serious wrinkle in his plans. From this anger he would reject the deal he had with Illidan Stormage and after a great argument broke out Illidan would be taken into chains while Maen`Tryden would also be taken to the palace and kept locked away. Illidan would be kept under guard by Maeiv Shadowsong of whom would be placed in charge of the new Lothlorian Barrow Dens which would serve as a large prison for Athel Loren. While Illidan and Maen`Tryden remained locked away the upper echolon of the forces of Laera Sunstrider would travel to the now created Sunwell and upon arrival basked in its power with several passing out from the effects of the Sunwell. Large forces were brought to the island where they would construct the fortress of Quel'Dalas and completely cover the Sunwell within. While this was happening communication begin to open fully between High Forest where the main force of the Sindar Elves had landed, and the now growing lands of Laera Sunstrider of which Laera attempted to slow as he wanted to keep complete control. After months of construction Laera would stand over the top leadership and proclaim the creation of the Kingdom of Lothlorian, and in his first act he ordered the execution of his sister, and Illidan for treason. As the preperations were being made for the two's execution Alleria Sunstrider would sectrely send word to Malfurion Stormrage in High Forest of what was happening, and after the initial shock that the Sindari Elves had survived in the second group Malfurion would go to Athel Loren in large force. Captain Vur'talos Darkshadow would arrive before the main High Forest army with some four hundred sentinels and would relay the coming of Malfurion Stormrage to the Lothlorian commanders of whom led by Laera planned to resist and tried to kill Illidan but found his, and Maen'Tyrden's cell's were locked through Magi and they couldn't get in. Moving in from the west another force of some two thousand Sindari Elves from High Forest arrived under the command of Hammon Winterdew and would block the western approach into Silvermoon awaiting the arrival of the main force led by Malfurion. Arriving at Silvermoon with nearly one hundred and fifty thousand SIndari Elves at his back Malfurion would demand the return of his brother to stand for trial, and at first Laera would refuse, but as the High Forest siege of Silvermoon continued many Sindari in his own ranks whispered of the right of Malfurions claims and thus he was forced to relent and returned Illidan to Malfurion, but the relationship between High Forest, and Athel Loren was broken. While Malfurion was willing to fight over the return of his brother he was less willing to fight over Maen Sunstrider of which Illidan once he was returned to the High Forest lines would take as a betrayal and not even the words of Tyrande could stop him from abandoning his brother who had just saved him. Category:Winterdew Family Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf Category:Druid Category:People Category:People of High Forest Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Nature School of Magi